Oozeling (Shifter Archetype)
Oozeling The allure of taking on a form that is in itself all forms deeply appeals to an oozeling, allowing them to completely shift their form at a moment’s notice and take on whatever shape they desire. Ooze Form (Ex) An oozeling’s body is composed of protoplasm that takes the form of her original shape, although to any observer it is obvious that she is an ooze. An oozeling treats her creature type as both ooze and her base creature type from her race for the purposes of effects targeting creatures by type (such as bane weapons and a ranger’s favored enemy) . She also gains compression as per the universal monster rule. This ability can be used regardless of the current form the oozeling has taken. As a swift action, an oozeling can take the form of a protoplasmic blob or revert to her normal form (she also takes this form whenever she is unconscious). In protoplasmic blob form, the oozemorph is immune to critical hits and precision damage and can’t be flanked. However, she has no magic item slots and she cannot benefit from armor; cast spells; hold objects; speak; or use any magic item that requires activation, is held, or is worn on the body and has a movement speed of 10 feet. Shifting into protoplasmic form is treated as a polymorph effect. This ability replaces shifter aspects. Ooze Weaponry (Ex) An oozeling can choose to manifest up to 3 natural weapons of her choice as a swift action, each dealing damage equal to her shifter claws class feature. At 6th level and every six levels afterwards, she can manifest an additional natural weapon. The total number of natural attacks an oozeling has at any given time includes those gained via her current form. For example, an 8th-level oozeling who has taken the form of a wolf with beast shape I has a bite attack as part of that form; she can create only three additional natural attacks via ooze weaponry, for a total of four attacks available to her at that level. If the oozeling later reverts to a humanoid form with no natural weapons, she can instead create four ooze weapons. To determine if a natural attack is primary or secondary and it’s damage, refer to the following table: This ability alters shifter claws. Ooze Empathy (Ex) An oozeling gains the shifter’s wild empathy class feature, but she can use it only to influence the attitude of oozes with an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. An oozeling can use this ability on mindless oozes; when she does so, she imparts a modicum of intellect to the ooze to allow it to respond to her commands. This alters wild empathy. Speedy Ooze (Ex) At 5th level and every four levels afterwards, an oozeling’s base land speed increases by +10 feet. This ability replaces trackless step. Ooze Shape (Su) At 8th level, an oozeling can use shifter shape to change into a Small or Medium ooze. When taking the form of an ooze, the oozling’s shifter shape functions as ooze form I. At 10th level, an oozeling can use shifter shape to change into a Large ooze. When taking the form of an ooze, the oozling’s shifter shape functions as ooze form II. At 12th level, an oozeling can use shifter shape to change into a Huge ooze. When taking the form of an ooze, the oozling’s shifter shape functions as ooze form III. An oozeling cannot use her shifter shape to transform into a magical beast. This ability alters Wild Shape. Oozekin (Ex) At 9th level, an oozeling always has a 50% chance to ignore critical hits and precision damage and gains blindsense 30 feet , regardless of her form. At 14th level, an oozeling is immune to critical hits and precision damage and her blindsense becomes blindsight 30 feet. This ability replace chimeric aspect and greater chimeric aspect. Oozemaster (Ex) At 20th level, an oozeling can use her Wild shape at will and becomes immune to mind-affecting effects. This ability replaces Final Aspect. The above is a conversion of the Oozeling archetype of the Legendary Shifter by Legendary Games Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party Category:Class